Visions Foretold
by 5ever15
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, a young, pale woman is holding a pressing secret that could put another person's life in jeopardy. But the big reveal is just about to come with the assistance of the predictive power of the Millenium Necklace. SetoxKisara pairing. Oneshot but I might add more drabbles.


**A fanfic by 5ever15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

* * *

She walked along the long, dark hallway, illuminated only by a soft candlelight she was holding. She passed door after closed door, not bothering to look inside-she knew what she was looking for and knew where to find it. Consciously, she touched the eye of Anubis perched right at the center of her clavicle. If her vision were correct, which they always were, then the girl she is searching for should be right here-

Soft cries were heard as she opened the heavy wooden door.

A pale woman in her soft worn out dress was lying on a bed, covered in blood and blankets. A knife and a candle on its last length of wick were laid in a corner. Streaks of scarlet littered her white locks. One would think that she was a ghost with a bloody past, coming back to haunt the inhabitants of the palace for what was done to her.

"Seto? Is that you?" she cried out in pain. Her voice was trembling in fear, as she was not sure who was approaching-but it was also tinged with longing for the man she called out for.

The woman with the necklace walked up to her until she was in the white-haired woman's line of vision, the candlelight illuminating her soft features.

"Isis!" Kisara gasped. _What will happen now that Isis has found out about-_

"Isis, you cannot tell anyone. Promise me you cannot tell anybody," Kisara said, sobbing violently.

"Are you hurt?" Isis asked, her voice laced with concern, her brows furrowing slightly. Even if the pale woman in front of her held the strongest _ka _she has ever witnessed, women in Egypt die each year because of this occurrence. Especially women who go through this alone, without any assistance...

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, her voice strained. From beneath her blanket she took out a swaddled baby. Bright blue eyes like hers, with dark brown hair and tan skin much like a High Priest that Isis herself worked with.

"You cannot tell anyone. Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Please. Keep him somewhere safe. They'll kill him... They'll kill him," she sobbed. Isis looked at her with utmost pity. High Priests were forbidden from marrying commoners, especially foreigners. Children that resulted from such a union were either drowned or sliced in half. Isis knew this well. She knew Kisara and Seto were trying to keep their relationship clandestine for over a year. Kisara resided in a secret room in the palace that only Seto had access to, that only he could visit. He took every precaution necessary and threatened every guard that came into contact with this portion of the palace not to report anything back to the rest of the priests.

_He must really love her if he defied his duties, broke his oath, just for this girl, _Isis thought.

Unfortunately, no matter what precautions Seto took, one cannot keep a secret from Isis, the all-seeing High Priestess. But fortunately, she is a person who can keep a secret. "I promise... I won't tell anyone," she said firmly.

Kisara sighed in relief, handing over her baby to the priestess, but not before sparing him one last meaningful glance. "His name... his name is Mokuba," she stated before fainting out of pure exhaustion.

Isis took the baby into her arms. _Mokuba_, she pondered. The baby was no longer tussling like he once was. He was calm, breathing evenly... peacefully asleep. Isis was thinking of a place to let the baby stay as the war broke out. Sometimes even the palace was not safe. She carried the sleeping baby out of the room, neither of them knowing that it would be sweet, little Mokuba's last interaction with his mother.

* * *

Author's note: I imagined this taking place right before Kisara runs ti where Seto is, and sacrifices her life for him. So basically I was thinking what if Seto and Kisara had more time with one another like if they met again earlier than what was shown in the anime and manga. They would have more time to fall in love, secretly wed. and have a child. I was also pondering the idea of Mokuba having a past life of his own, and what better role for him to have than Priest Seto's only child, his last literally living reminder of Kisara? In the anime, it was shown repeatedly that Kaiba became like a father for Mokuba as well. I know this is all fiction but this idea has been in my head for a while and I wanted to write it out.


End file.
